It Ends Tonight
by DreamsOfVelvet
Summary: Shuddering, he summoned up everything he had left, and as his last breath slipped from his lungs he whispered, “I love you Harry.” And as his eyes closed, his head fell back and his hand went limp in Harry’s. SLASH HPDM CHARACTERDEATH ONESHOT


Summary: Shuddering, he summoned up everything he had left, and as his last breath slipped from his lungs he whispered, "I love you Harry." And as his eyes closed, his head fell back and his hand went limp in Harry's.

WARNINGS: Slash, and character death

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**It Ends Tonight**_

(Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)

Cries of pain and fear echoed through the night, and the air was thick with the scent of blood and death as the final battle raged around him.

Draco Malfoy took a moment to catch his breath as he looked around at the Hogwarts grounds through the Death Eater's mask that covered his face.

It was a sight he would only have ever expected to see in a hellish nightmare. But then again… How much closer to a nightmare could you come while still being conscious, than this?

Hundreds of bloody, broken bodies littered the ground, while brightly colored jets of light were being shot back and forth as shrieks of pain were released, spiraling up into the starry sky like a kind of symphony… A symphony of death.

And there, in the middle of all the chaos, not far from where Draco himself was standing, was Harry Potter, locked in battle with none other than The Dark Lord.

Draco felt his heart clench as he watched Harry dodge spell after spell as they flew from Voldemort's wand, not even having time to cast any of his own.

The boy was panting, covered in sweat and blood and was clearly exhausted, as it seemed it was becoming harder for him to evade the Dark Lord's attacks due to the noticeable lag in the dark haired teen's movements.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as one of Voldemort's spells narrowly missed the boy and grazed against his arm, leaving a large gash in it's wake.

_Harry! _Thought Draco as he heard him cry out in pain. That small moment was all it took.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Voldemort's cold heartless voice rang out as a jet of red light erupted from the tip of his wand, hitting Harry squarely in the chest, throwing him backwards.

Draco watched in horror as Voldemort caught the wand and threw it to the side, advancing on Harry who was sprawled on the ground, too worn out to rise.

"Harry Potter," he heard the icy voice speak as a cruel smile began to form on the ugly snake-like face. "Finally the time has come for you to meet your end. All the frustration, all the grief, all the _pain _you've caused me… It all ends here tonight. Say goodbye, Harry." And his red eyes glowing like pools of blood, Voldemort raised his wand and cried, "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

"_NO!" _Draco heard himself shout, and without even thinking, he ran forwards and threw himself in front of the boy on the ground.

He felt the spell hit and immediately his whole body exploded in pain. He felt as if he was being torn to shreds from the inside out. He screamed in pain as he thrashed around on the ground. He felt the Death Eater's mask slip off his face as he screeched in pain again, oblivious to everything around him. And then, suddenly… it was over.

The pain stopped and he lay there, in his own blood, gasping, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Malfoy?!" his eyes snapped open and locked with the emerald ones above him.

"H-Harry…?" he whispered, dizziness washing over him, leaving him feeling weak. "Where… Where is… is _he?_"

"He's dead Malfoy. God… look at you… We need to get you some help… right now." Said Harry in a panicked voice.

"N-No… wait…" gasped Draco, coughing and bringing up blood with it. "_How?_"

"You shocked him enough for me to grab my wand and finish him off. Malfoy, you… you saved my life…" whispered Harry.

"Yeah…" he breathed, his vision beginning to swim.

"Why? Why did you save me?" asked Harry softly. Draco remained silent. "Never mind." Said Harry shaking his head. "You need medical attention, right now!"

"No… I… Please, wait…" coughed Draco, struggling to remain conscious, realizing that this could be his only chance, his last chance to say it…

_Your subtleties they strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all  
And all the wants, and all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all_

"I saved you because… because I…" he forced himself to keep breathing, ignoring the sharp pain that each breath brought on. "I… I love you, Harry…" Harry's eyes went wide.

"_What?!" _he whispered.

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted on this evening  
I give the final blow_

"I love you…" said Draco, as the world began to spin around him.

"Oh Draco… You _idiot…_" whispered Harry as tears began to form in his eyes. "We need to get you help, wait here…" Harry made to rise, but Draco's pained voice stopped him.

"It's too late, Harry… I'm not gonna make it…" he coughed again, feeling weaker with every breath.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

"Draco… Don't say that… Don't you dare say that!" shouted Harry. But the world was already beginning to fade around him.

"Harry…" he mumbled. "I… I feel so cold…"

"No…" he heard Harry gasp. "No… Don't you die on me Draco! Don't you dare die on me!! Please, Draco…" Harry was sobbing now, grabbing Draco's hand and holding onto it like he could somehow manage to hold Draco there, away from the clutches of death.

"Please…" Harry whispered, tears soaking his face. "Draco… I love you…"

"What…?" Draco managed to breathe out.

_A falling star, at least I fall alone  
I can't explain what you can't explain  
You're finding things that you didn't know_

"I love you!" sobbed Harry. Draco summoned up all the strength he had left to whisper, "Then… Kiss me…"

_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

Emerald eyes glistening, Harry slowly slipped a hand behind Draco's head and carefully lifted it up and pressed his lips to Draco's.

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_

Draco felt his eyes slowly closing, as the life began to leave his broken body. Finally they broke apart, and Draco looked up into Harry's face, outlined by the rising sun, knowing this would be the last time he ever saw it.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight, it ends tonight_

Shuddering, he summoned up everything he had left, and as his last breath slipped from his lungs he whispered, "I love you Harry." And as his eyes closed, his head fell back and his hand went limp in Harry's.

_It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Tonight, insight  
When darkness turns to light it ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight..._

--The End

A/N: Ohhh… I'm depressed now… Well I hope you all liked it…


End file.
